Boom Goes the Timelord
by Niburu
Summary: Rose gets really mad at the Doctor for leaving her on that beach. A different ending to the S2 finale


Bad Wolf Bay. The place Rose Tyler was left to die in. He didn't even try did he? she thought angrily. No he did, he just knows theres no other way. There is always another way, the other side of her whispered. The furious powerful side of her wanted to take over, if only for a little while. And Rose was past caring, crying on the sand, forever alone, sentenced to live out a life so painfully dull she'd rather die than be left stranded here by the man she loved. So she let go, just for a second, and let the darker side of herself take over. It was all it needed to take everything.  
The dreary beach had a beautiful sunset, and as it became clear to her that her daughter wasn't getting up any time soon, Jackie went over to her, to comfort her, anything to lessen the pain and get them headed back home. But not one step forward and the beach flared to life, a bright golden stream of light coming from none other then her daughter. "Rose!" she cried out, beginning to run forward, but she was stopped by Mickey's strong arms with the help of her new found husband. They looked just as terrified as she felt.  
The dark side was pleased, having finally won over the key power figure of the universe, or at least part of it, and it was going to use its full potential to get what it wanted. The Doctors death. She saw all time and space, all ever was and all that ever could be. It sickened her just how quickly he would move on from her, so he would pay for it with his life. First she just had to break this pesky reality's walls.  
Standing up, the entity that was no longer Rose Tyler, looked into the dying Sun. It's host's eyes glowed bright and hot. Straining more than it could bear, it tried as hard as it could to break the fabric of reality and failed. The power it possessed was a mere modicrum of her true potential. Rose Tyler was resisting. If she wasn't willing to give the rest of her power over, then absorbing more would be the next best step.  
Eyes wide and arms outsretched, the entity brought it's hosts hands together in a resounding clap. The teleport was perfect. Black holes so powerful they were pulling themselves into one another, creating something so huge it would never leave, not even if Rose wished it so. Not Rose, the entity. The thoughts jumbeled, incoherent among the utter black silence of space. No. The entity was in power. Not Rose. Not Rose...  
The pull of the death trap in front of it beckoned like an old friend, begging to rip everything open and to crush it smaller then an atom. That could not be allowed. The full potential of Rose's power might be under a deadlock but getting more to fill and then break the void would be easy. Plunging into the very densist thing of reality was no easy feat. But once inside was the power for limitless creation. Enough energy to create the universe twice over and it would need every last bit of that energy to shatter reality to find the Doctor.  
The crush of the matter was intoxicating, every last fiber of the host's being straining to keep it's orginal mass, right through to the center. It had done it. Penetrated the black hole. There was nothing inside. Not the host's body, not anything but pure white light. Everything pailed in comparison to it. It held the purest of intents. It held no motive or reason to exist other then to simply exist. It was so neutral.  
Tight as the entrance was getting in it would be far to easy to get out. Draining the energy from a super massive black hole was its downfall. The gravitational pull would snap having nothing left inside to draw power on to keep its powerful motions in effect. And like that the black hole was gone and in its place was empty space. Humming with energy the entity needed only to blink to bring itself back to Earth, thus was it's power.  
Upon its arrival, for five feet in diameter around it, the sand turned to glass, cracking and shifting to get to it, to be even closer to such a power source. A boulder caught in the fray ripped open from the sand flying towards the host, shattering into sand upon impact. Cupping it's hands into a ball the power of the black hole leached out, into something a little more managable. A little more throwable.  
Releasing it and all the last of its energy, the ball shattered into the sky, reality itself warping and twisting trying to get away. It couldn't though and as the last of the energy disipated into nothing the new hole in reality was revealed. A hole that led straight to the TARDIS.  
The Doctor looked horrified, the woman with him even more so. He motioned for her to get behind him as he brought out his sonic screwdriver. "Rose what have you done!" he yelled at her as she floated up to the makeshift platform in space, in a reality far off from the beach she left, void of the people there before, more then likely dead from the shockwave of power. "You left me to die Doctor, and now it is your turn to watch your life die."  
The TARDIS's panel ripped open, the time vortex spewing once again into Rose, for the last time. Martha was gone, somehow. Everything was. It was just existence and the Doctor. The future. It was perfect. Overlooked was the old feelings and heartache she felt on the beach and in their stead was warmth. The beautiful warmth of knowing everything would be perfect. She just had to wait.  
There was no entity. It was simply her way of trying to cope with what was happening to her. And if the future was so bright... The time vortex was everything. So it could fix everything. And that is what it did. It erased time and it's odd turn out of order. It erased everything and went back from Rose's body into the TARDIS, it's home. Everything was the same again.  
Everything would be perfect.


End file.
